In industries such as the telecommunication industry, it is common practice to use fixtures to secure aerial surface wires, electrical cables, service wires, cable lines, etc. (“wires”) to fixed structures. Generally, the fixtures are commonly referred to as drop wire clamps, p-clamps, suspending wire clamps, etc. (“wire clamps”) and are commonly employed in elevated environments to attach a wire to a fixed structure with a portion of the wire extending beyond the wire clamp into the structure. For example, wire clamps may secure wires to the outside of buildings at a point just short of the position in which the wires enter the building. In addition, wire clamps may also be utilized to secure wires to a columnar member, such as, for example, a pole, a tree trunk, and the like.
Due to being exposed to a variety of external conditions such as rain, snow, hail, wind, sun, and other types of adverse weather conditions, wires may need repaired or replaced over time, which often involves a technician removing the wire clamp to adjust and/or remove a sagging, damaged and/or severed wire.